The present invention relates to a doll toy driven by a pull-back type spiral spring.
A conventional toy device is known having a driving mechanism in which backward rotation of wheels winds a spiral spring through a gear mechanism and the wound spiral spring provides restoring force for forward rotation of wheels. This type of mechanism is referred to as a pull-back system, and is mainly used for four-wheel toys.